Songfic: I will love again
by AlyshaNemesis
Summary: She couldn’t think about anything else. Anyone else. Everything she ever wanted from life was him.: Hermione fell in love with a guy who doesn't love her. Will she cope?


**Disclaimer: I do not owe anything! Neither the characters (from JKR) nor the song (Lara Fabian: I will love again"). Okay, the Story was my idea... ;-)**

**I will love again**

_Did I ever tell you_

_how you live in me?_

_Every waking moment_

_even in my dreams..._

She really loved him. Everyday, every night she prayed to God that their love would be...possible.

She couldn't think about anything else. Anyone else. Everything she ever wanted from life was him.

His eyes, a deep, silver- grey ocean in which she wanted to sink so badly...

She tried to tell him, to show him. But ever failed. He didn't understand her. He even once suggested that she

should go to St. Mungo's.

_And if all this talk is crazy_

_and you don't know what I mean._

_Does it really matter,_

_just as long as I believe?_

As long as she believed that there might be a chance for them- someday- life still had something to offer to

Hermione Granger.

But then she had to face that he was going to be married. That he did not love her, but another women.

She cried silently when she heard the news. Single tears ran over her face but she didn't make any sound.

She decided to be strong and therefore to go on living.

_I will love again_

_though my heart is breaking_

_I will love again!_

_Stronger than before._

_I will love again_

_even if it takes a life-time to get over you._

_Heaven only knows._

_I will love again._

It would be painful and hardly possible...but there was a chance that she would cope with it.

Her heart was breaking and she knew that it would take time- lots of time- to finally get over him.

But it was possible although she loved him in a way she never guessed she could.

_People never tell you_

_the way they truly feel._

_I would die for you gladly_

_if I knew it was for real._

She really would die for him to make sure that he was happy. She would have done anything for him. But he

didn't care, he didn't even bother to notice her shy attempts of showing her love to him.

She cared for him- he didn't care about anything she did.

_So if all this talk sounds crazy_

_and the words don't come out right._

_Does it really matter_

_If it gets me through this night?_

She was crazy- crazy about him, completely fallen in love with him.

When she had to give up her dreams she decided to start a new life, a new love.

_I will love again_

_though my heart is breaking_

_I will love again!_

_Stronger than before._

_I will love again_

_even if it takes a life-time to get over you._

_Heaven only knows._

A life-time...maybe longer. She didn't know. Didn't care.

The only thing she knew was that she had to try.

_If I'm true to myself_

_nobody else_

_can take place of you._

_But I've got to move on,_

_tell me, what else can I do?_

She hated him! Because she loved him so much. More than she ever guessed. He was her first love and

nobody else could replace him, could he? She didn't know what to do.

As all of her friends tried to make her move on, she tried.

_One day I know,_

_I will love again._

_You can't stop me from loving again,_

_breathing again,_

_feeling again,_

_I know one day I will love again..._

She would! She still had her friends, her family.

It was hard but not too hard.

Obviously, this would take a long, long time, thousands of tears and millions of thoughts about him.

He was the first person she ever really fell in love with so it was impossible for her to forget.

But she had to move on! And she would.

_I will love again_

_Though my heart is breaking_

_I will love again_

_stronger than before._

And maybe there is already someone waiting for her.

Somebody she would love even stronger than Draco Malfoy.

**I hope you enjoyed it although it's a bit short and...well.. written in rather bad English.****My mother tongue is German but as I decided to write a songfic about an English song I thought it would be nice training to completely write it in English!**

**Please, send me your reviews and do not only comment on my story but also try to correct some of my worst errors! **

**Thank you for reading it!**


End file.
